


Silence

by I_glitterz, kittys_devil



Series: Silence and Noise [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Glam_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>His lover spit out the final words of hate, the silence hit him so unexpected</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to I_glitterz for the fast beta!
> 
> Written for [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) prompt #11: Quiet

All he wanted was to quiet the hateful words that they both spit out to each other in the kitchen of their home. It was the smallest thing that had set them off, but that was the way things had been for some time now. Anger filled the place they once called home; it felt more like a prison to him now.

When his lover spit out the final words of hate, the silence hit him so unexpected he collapsed on his knees as he watched the other man get his clothes and walk out of their once happy home.

~~

The silence wrapped around him like a dark blanket he never wanted. The final words from his lover screamed in his ears where only he could hear them.

 _I can’t do this anymore._

His breathing slowed, his heart rate dropped. His entire body was consuming the silence like it was something it needed, something it craved. When the first tear drop slowly slipped from his eyes, it made no sound as it fell past his cheek to the floor. When the darkness hit, he just let it take him away to some place where the silence would not hurt him.

~~

He awoke on the hard, cold kitchen floor with the quiet in his home once again gripping at his body. It had to be a dream, a nightmare really. There was no way his love would have done this to him. Their love was forever. There had to be another reason why he felt as if his world was ending.

When his thoughts finally caught up to his feelings, the explosion rumbling within him was something no one would hear. Just like everything else that had happened in the last three days, his heart and soul would break in silence.

~~

It was quiet as he made his way up to their room. Walking past the doorway, he collapsed on the bed in the spare room. The silence rang through his ears as he pulled the blankets up to his chin. He curled his body up into itself, never wanting to face the world again.

The silence was broken by his sobs as they flooded the pillow he had pushed his body against. It was the first sound his ears had heard in so long, such a shock to his body. It wasn’t quiet, but he’d suffer in silence for now.


End file.
